Undoubtful Love
by TearsDrippingDown
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru wants Kagome but Naraku is trying to take her? Will he be able to woo her in time so she can realize LOVE for him? The answer is... oh and i do NOT own inuyasha...though i want to  -
1. The mountain

Chapter 1

Kagome went out into the forest where she was looking for InuYasha. She comes out into a clearing of flowers where Sesshomaru stands holding a flower delicately. Much like a god. Then she found herself running. She was running away from the village, and away from **him.** She shook that thought away and kept running.

In a few minuets she found herself at the base of a mountain. A mountain she did not know. With her lungs still burning from the lack of air, she sat down. While she was doing so she thought, " I wonder what's hiding behind those blocked eyes of his. I mean, he's beautiful!" " How can he be so cold." she thought out loud. With that she got up and started to scale the mountain.

She eventually found a stream with little fish in it. So, with her lighter, she started a fire. She got the fish ready and put it on the fire, drank some water, and layed down in the grass.

She was thinking of a special taiyoukai, when miasma surrounded her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sesshomaru*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru of course saw her, he just couldn't care less about her. After all she was InuYasha's wench. That is until 20 or so minutes InuYasha wasn't barging through the trees yelling curses at him.

Then Naraku's scent filled his senses. He looked over and saw an unknown mountain with miasma at the base. "The Miko!" he shouted.

He started to sprint. He slowed down and said, "Why do I care so much for her?"

"_**Because you love her. You feel the need to protect her."**_

"Why should I feel that way. I still wouldn't hesitate to kill her for Tetsaiga."

"_**Then why haven't you done it. You have had many chances to yet you fail all the time. Tell me why, Sesshomaru?"**_

"Shut up." he growled to his inner youkai. "I have better things to do than argue with you."

With that he left in his ball of light to the village his brother was at.


	2. What they found

Hey guys! I am still getting used to this so bear with me! I just was able to do this today! So please send me reviews and all that. Love you guys! Thanx! :P

Chapter 2:What they find

When Sesshomaru got to the village and went into Kades hut. He said, "Come. Naraku has come. He may also have the Miko."

"Nane? Why haven't you gone after her then!" Then InuYasha ran out of the hut with Sango and Kiara followed by Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

They show up to a bruised Kagome in Naraku's arms. When Sesshomaru saw this he heard his inner demon growl. He also felt his heart clench. He wondered why. He also felt undeniable anger.

He thought he would think about it later. So, he turned his attention back to the fight. He heard InuYasha yell, "Get your slimy hands off her!" As he charged towards Naraku with Tetsaiga ready, Naraku sent a bunch of his low life demons to distract him. InuYasha and the gang started to try to slash at all the demons.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru thought. He took this chance to charge at Naraku.

When he got there, Naraku said, while blocking Sesshomaru's attacks, "You know what she fears most? I will break her then use her to find the shards. Kukuku. Why are your eyes turning red Sesshomaru-sama?"

With that, Sesshomaru cut off his head. "A demon puppet. Pathetic." He said. "Miko, get up." She didn't even flinch. Then he smelled salt. "She is...crying? Does Naraku really know her weakness?" he thought. He picked her up. He wondered why he was so worried.

When he looked toward InuYasha, he saw pieces of youkai all over. So, frankly, he just made a mess.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Miko, looking down at her hands shaking.

**Hey! Next chap. You'll see Kags weakness! Reviews, Reviews! thanx!**


	3. The kiss

**Chapter 3: Her Dream **

I turned my head with some of my strength and saw Naraku. "I_'ve got to run! Run!"_ I thought. I got up but Naraku appeared in front of me, laughed and said, "Where do you think you're going little Miko?"

Then he got his long fingernail and pressed it to her temple.(forehead!) She felt something warm drip down her face and saw that it was blood. "You will become mine little Miko and become mine to control. Kukuku." With those words she fainted in his arms.

She 'woke' up and saw that she was in an all white room that looked as if it never ended. Then she saw a scene come out before her. It was her in her house crying. There was a note next to her.

Kagome looked closely and saw what it said. "Who to invite for the Higurashi's funerals." Then Kagome felt a pain in her heart. She felt lonely and confused. She felt as if she were going to break.

She felt as if she was slowly dieing on the inside. Then she heard the screams of demons. She opened her eyes and saw herself falling down but didn't feel the impact. Instead she felt herself in someones arms.

When she felt herself being lifted she felt a huge weight come off of her shoulders. She felt like she could move her limbs, so, she moved her hands to see if she was real. She then felt the warmth next to her. So, she curled up into his chest and cried.

**~~*~*~*~Sesshomaru~~*~*~*~**

"_Is she really crying in this Sesshomaru's chest?"_ He tried to growl but found that he couldn't. He looked down at her trembling body and felt a tug at his heart. He felt pained to see her this way instead of her constant blushing and smiling.

Without thinking, he kissed her fore head and whispered, "It's alright." into her ear. He then looked up to see the damage around him, and saw the half-breed open-mouthed. Just staring at us.

He took the girl to his brother and said, "Here." he tried to get her off of him but she wouldn't let go. So, he growled out, "Fine I will take her to that old priestesses hut. Follow." With that he started off to the hut.

When they got to the hut they all tried to pry and coax her off of him. Instead of receiving cooperation, they got purification powers thrown into their faces. So they all left Sesshomaru with Kagome.

Sango was the last one out. She glared at the demon lord and then walked out. Sesshomaru just sat there lost in his thoughts about what to do with the Miko.

~~~~Kagome~~~~~~

I felt all the moment stop. Then I felt prying hands trying to take me away from this person. I felt all of my powers reach their limit so I let them go before I would break.

I didn't feel anymore pulls on my body. I just heard footsteps leaving wherever we were at. She then felt the person(who she's guessing is a man) sit down. _"Who is this?"_ she thought.

Then she felt darkness wrap around her.

~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~

Sesshomaru felt the girls body go limp. He sighed in relief.

Then he remembered the kiss he gave her. "Shouldn't I feel disgusted around you?" he asked the unmoving girl. Then he thought that he might as well bathe.

Before he left, he made a make-shift bed for the girl and laid her down in it. Then he headed off to the hot spring that he smelled on the way here.

~~~~~Kagome~~~~~

I felt all of the warmth leave me, and the presence gone. 5 minutes later she woke up and screamed like she was about to get murdered. Then she looked around her and that she was in Kaede's hut.

She heard someone come in. She looked and saw Sesshomaru looking around franticly until he laid his eyes on her. He looked relieved right when he saw her.

She jumped up and ran into his arms. Then she thought, "What am I doing? He could kill me in a second if he wanted to!" Then she felt his arms around her.

She looked up at him. He said, "Don't worry. I'm here, your safe." Then he kissed her, and she kissed him back.

**How did you like this one? Nice huh? REVEIWS, REVEIWS! **


	4. traveling

**Chapter 4: Starting to Travel...With Sesshomaru**

Kagome pulled away from their embrace first and was surprised to see Sesshomaru a little bit confused and upset. (hahaha!he loves her but won't admit...yet.)

She was a little confused about why he would choose her a human, whom he thought he was superior to.

Then he said, "Come. The demon slayer and monk are waiting. Also the hanyou." Then he started to walk off towards the exit. She raced up to him and grabbed his hand. "Um...Thank you. I really needed all of those words. But...never mind." "What."he commanded more than asked.

"...I.. I thought you hated me because I was a human and I'm weak." Sesshomaru turned and faced her. "Miko, you are different. You are educated, well mannered, and have an interesting personality. And.. you are my mystery."

Kagome blushed and tightened her hold on his hand. He smirked and turned around to leave pulling Kagome along by the hand.

~~~~Later when they reached the camp...~~~~~

They were at the edge of the forest that lead to a clearing where her friends were at. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome hand. When he looked over at her he saw that she looked a little sad when he did so. He felt pleased.

They just walked out of the when Sango tackled Kagome to the ground. Sesshomaru held in a growl when she did so.

Sango was leaning over Kagome and asked, "Are you ok? Did you put up a fight? What did Naraku do to you? Di ju vu?"( is that how you do are you ok in Japanese?)

Kagome took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, oh yeah I did, do NOT want to say, and yes...again." Sango got off of her and Kagome sat up only to be in another hug by Miroku.

Then she blushed and smacked him across the face and he fell unconscious. Sesshomaru raised a delicate brow and wondered why she did that, though it amused him. That is until he found out what the monk did.

Then InuYasha came up and started to sniff her. "InuYasha, what are you doing?" 

He answered, "Sniffin ya for any more blood or wounds that we missed."

Kagome took a step back and said, "InuYasha don't ever sniff me again like I am some tree." She said it in a sweet voice. Then, "SIT!"

Then she asked Sango if they were traveling again and she said yes.

~~~~~~~~Next~~~~~~~~~~~

They've been traveling for 5 days and right now they were all asleep. Kagome heard InuYasha get up and follow a soul stealer. She got up right away and started to follow him.

Then she looked at Sesshomaru and started to think of his lips then she turned away banishing that thought from her mind.

**~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~~~**

I saw her get up and blush in my direction. I was smirking on the inside at that.

When I heard that she has gone for enough, I got up and followed the noise to a clearing. I saw InuYasha with the clay pot. I found it disgusting. And, most importantly, they were talking about killing MY Kagome for the soul to go back to Kikyo.

I growled on the inside and my beast almost took over.


	5. What They did

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I am not allowed on the computer on Sundays so do NOT expect new chapter on Sundays! Luv you all!**

** Chapter 14: What they Did**

~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~

I saw InuYasha stop in a clearing and Kikyo shouting out nonsense about wanting her whole soul back. The thing that caught my attention was when she said, "...kill Kagome." and InuYasha say yes in return.

I turned and ran. Tears were streaming down my face. I stopped a little while later and thought, _'My friends would try to protect me and InuYasha would probably just kill them for getting in the way.'_

I got up knowing that the hanyou could find me easily and ran. I was running for what seemed like 45 minutes, when I ran into a chest. I was about to scream when I felt a clawed hand go over my mouth.

I looked up. I didn't believe what or who I saw in front of me. It was Sesshomaru.

"Why are you crying, and running away without telling off that hanyou?" he asked curiously.

"Because, I...he...he choose Kikyo. There is no place for me there or anywhere anymore!"

"Why. Don't you have family wherever that well takes you?"

"Hmph. No. I told them that I was going to stay here for a year, so I took some of the power from the well so nobody can go to my time. Not even me."

"Would you like to come with me then? To my palace in the Western Lands?"

Without waiting for an answer, he picked her up bridal style and made his youkai cloud appear. He went towards the camp and grabbed her yellow backpack. Then he flew with me still in his arms to the west.

"Miko." I looked up startled and looked him in the eye, signaling for him to continue talking. "You will stand by me at all times."

"Why?" "Miko who do you think resides in my castle?"

"Um...Demons! Ne?" He replied with his famous answer, "Hnn."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

When they arrived Kagome was asleep. Sesshomaru woke her up and then ordered the guards to open the gate. He then called on a maid and told her to lead Kagome to her room.

When they go there, Kagome asked the maid where the baths were. She also found out her name which was Yuki.

**When the maid left**, Kagome looked around the room. Her bed had a canopy above it that was the same color as the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's head. The walls were a nice toned down red and the floor was wood.

**Under** the bed there was a rug the had a picture of a forest with a full moon on the first half, and on the second half the was a purple crescent moon. Kagome grabbed her yellow back pack and started off towards the hot spring.

When she arrived, she stripped and then slipped into the hot springs. She put shampoo in her hair and rinsed along with the conditioner and started to sing.

**Why do I feel so lonely and confused?**

**I feel lost in the own depths of my mind **

** He choose her, and stomped on my heart and trust in the process**

** Now I think I might have found somebody so soon**

** He kissed me I kissed him back!**

While she was singing she got out of the tub and got clothes out from her bag from the modern days.

**Why does it feel so good to love**

** All I've ever got from it was grief and mistrust**

** Oh why do I even try?**

** He has a stoic expression all the time**

By this time Kagome was dressed in boy gym shorts, and a purple tank top the color of Sesshomaru's moon.

** Does he mean anything by that kiss**

**or did he just forget**

**or was he just trying to mess with me**

**Should I hide away my feelings too**

**That's what I think**

Kagome is now in the courtyard singing having no idea that Sesshomaru can now hear her and is going down the steps to watch.

**Ohhhhh he's to good to play this game**

**Why oh why do I still sing **

**with my emotions going under lock **

**Oh if he the heir of the Western Lands**

**Doesn't come soon I won't be fixable**

Sesshomaru is now coming up behind her as she finishes the song.

**So why oh why do I still try?**

With that she finished the song. She then felt somebody come up behind her, turn her around and kiss her. She looked up to see the ever so stoic Sesshomaru kissing her.

She kissed him back. After kissing for about 5 minutes Sesshomaru pulled away taking deep ragged breaths as well as Kagome. Then he asked, "Why did you think that I didn't mean that kiss. I meant it and all those words I said to you. Do you understand?"

Kagome blushed and nodded her head signifying that she knew of his feelings towards her. "Now off to bed, my little Miko." He purred in her ear.

Her whole face turned as red as a tomato. She nodded quickly, and left to find her room.

Before she could get away Sesshomaru called out to her, "Kagome." She turned and answered with a, "Yes?"

"What are you wearing?" "Things from my time." With that she scurried off. Neither of them knew what was going to happen that next afternoon. Involving Naraku.


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I know you were hoping for a chapter demo I am grounded for a little while so keep looking for any author alerts I will try to put one more chapter this week so keep looking for me!**

** Luv you all!**


	7. Naraku

** What does imotu mean in Japanese? **

** Chapter 7**

Kagome made it to her room and shut the door. _"Sesshomaru showing his emotions? Wow...Is this real?"_ She thought.

She went to her dresser and pulled out some pj's. Her pajamas consisted of a blood red tank top and those long flannel pj pants. Then she slipped into bed and fell into a long peaceful sleep.

_**Her Dream:**_

_**She dreamt that she was in a field of flowers playing with Shippo for what seemed like hours. Then Shippo-chan disappeared from sight. She gasped as the clouds turned gray and a eerie breeze swept by as well.**_

_**She stood up. As she did so, she saw all of the flowers dieing and withering away. They turned into ashes. So now, she was standing in a barren wasteland.**_

_**She heard a laugh and turned. She gasped at what she saw. Naraku.**_

"_**What do you want, Naraku."**_

"_**Kukuku. My dear little Miko, I want you to go into the pond at Sesshomaru's castle. Look at you forehead. I will then come for you, and explain." He walked up to her and cupped her cheek.**_

_**Her pupils dilated in fear for what he could do to her in her dream. He then whispered in her ear, "Wake up now dear."**_

She sat up abruptly in bed, panting. She touched her forehead and felt blood. So now she was very freaked out and thinking that Naraku was right she ran towards the pond like her life depended on it. (Which it kinda does)

When she made it to the pond, her lungs felt like they were on fire. So, she collapsed onto her knees. After a few minutes, she got up and walked towards the pond cautiously.

"**AHHHHH!"** and her screams echoed throughout the castle.

~~~~~~**Sesshomaru~~~~~~**

After the kiss, he was wondering whether or not if he really should be showing his feelings to her. (**When words are like this Sesshomaru's beast is talking)**

"**You should open up to her more. She would become good mate, ne Sesshomaru?"**

"_No, no! I cannot afford to think that way!"_

"**Well then. Let us make a bet. If you hide your feelings once more and she stays, you must court her. Deal?"**

"_What about this? If for one whole week a hide my feelings from her, then banish her but she still pursues the Sesshomaru, then I will give her a chance."_

"**Fine deal. Just do not be to cruel. Hahaha! If you know what I mean. Goodbye."**

"_Wait. What!" _he growled in his head if that's even possible.

Just then he heard a scream. Sounded like a certain females. He sniffed the air and smelled Naraku's scent. He growled and ran for it.

**~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~**

What she saw on her forehead was a red crescent moon (the same color as Naraku's eyes) which was inside a crscent purple moon. The same as Sesshomaru's mark.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Naraku. She stood up a bit shakily and shrugged off his hand.

Then she turned and said, "What did you do Naraku. What does this mean?" She said it with a little fright in her voice.

"Kukuku. My little Miko." He said then gently cupped her face. She slapped his hand away and said in an ice cold voice, "Continue."

"Fine then. Now look at this." he swept away his bangs. What she saw was a red crescent moon on his forehead, but no purple crescent moon which confused her.

"You see Kagome," when he said her name it sent shivers down her spine. Not in a good way either. "When you got knocked out, I bent a few rules with the Shikon No Tama, and now you are bound to me for life. Just like a demon is after they mark a female as their mate." he stopped there waiting for a reply. He got one quicker than he expected.

"No I'm not." "What do you mean little one?"

"You do not have the mark of the purple crescent while I do. So what does that mean to you?"

"Darling." he drawled. "It just mean that you have fallen in love with THE Lord Sesshomaru of the West. Kukuku. We are still linked." then he chanted ancient words underneath his breath.

Then all she saw was black.


	8. The Visitors

**Hahaha! I didn't add Kikyo to my dictionary bacause she is just stupid and a clay pot. Wat you gonna do Kikyo! **

** Chapter 8**

**~~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~~**

I made it to the courtyard where I saw Naraku talking to Kagome. With my sharpened demon senses, I could hear everything they were saying.

The part that interested me the most was when Naraku said that, "...you have fallen in love with THE Lord Sesshomaru." I smirked when I heard this.

Then I started to hear words that I could not understand. Then, I saw my ward Kagome fall. I was about to run towards her when a voice stopped me. My inner beast.

"**I told you to not show your love Sesshomaru-_sama."_** He said sama with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru growled but walked over towards where they were instead of running. He felt the most terrible urge to run over and save her killing Naraku in the process. As he approached he saw Naraku turn around. "Kukuku. Sesshomaru-sama. It seems as if this useless girl loves you. What are you going to do about that."

Sesshomaru answered, "Hmph. Why did you chose her."

"That is easy. Her eyes are the only ones that can spot the Shikon No Tama's shards. I will find them easier this way."

Sesshomaru growled out, "Get off of my lands. I will not allow you to tarnish it any longer." With that, Naraku disappeared. He turned to look at Kagome. HIS Kagome. He remembered his deal and called upon Yuki, Kagome's now personal maid.

Then he turned towards Kagome and he almost gasped at what she was wearing. A blood red tank top with pants that seemed breathable. He thought it unsightly but said nothing.

Then he saw a guard running towards him and yelling, "Breach at the gate! Breach! People who say they know The Lady Kagome!" Sesshomaru used his demon speed and said, "Name them." the guard hastily nodded his head.

He answered, "InuYasha, Kikyo, Sango a taijou, Lord Miroku a monk sir." "Let them in and bring them to this courtyard." "Yes sir." the guard answered.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome's beautiful sleeping form. Her face was sweating and it looked like she was having a dream. He sighed. "_Might as well make this visit interesting." _he thought. He got some of his blood and put spots of it on her face and clothes. He smirked at how the woman, Sango, would react to this.

Then, he heard footsteps. He couldn't wait.

**When they Got to the courtyard... **

When the taijai arrived (it means demon slayer) she rushed to Kagome's side and started to examine her. He almost laughed out loud at her facial expression when she saw the blood.

Then the hentai monk(means pervert) came up and picked the girl up bridal style to his surprise. Then he said, "We have missed you Kagome-sama." He then handed her off to Sango-chan.

She said, "I won't let anyone get you again Kagome-chan." Then he saw the monk reaching for THAT. (Kagome's butt) Sesshomaru immediately went over and casually picked Kagome out of the taijai's arms.

Sango yelled, "Give me back Kagome!" He simply said, "Hnn." She growled in frustration and said, "Hand her over and I will take her to the baths." Then the clay-pot, Kikyo, said, "Me too. I will come as well."

He answered, "No. only those two. Kagome and you do not belong by each other at all." The whole group seemed surprised that he would say that and worry about Kagome's welfare. He turned and walked away.

**~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~**

I woke up in somebody's arms and saw a face I haven't seen in a while. I rolled out of her arms and practically yelled out, "Sango!" and jumped up onto my feet and hugged her.

She exclaimed, "Kagome-chan!" Then I turned and I saw the couple that longed to live in Hell together. She gasped and grabbed Miroku's and Sango's hands and took them to her room right away. Warning Miroku that she would slap him if he tried anything FUNNY. (If you know what I mean)


	9. The Bet and the Prince

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I went to Albuquerque and then had some MAJOR tests so I will make this a long chapter! **

**Chapter 9**

When we reached my room I closed the door and said, "I love Sesshomaru!" pretty loudly. I told them my story about how he was being cold to me and I didn't understand why. It was killing me.

We were sitting on my bed when I finished the story. I broke down crying. "Shh. It's ok Kagome-chan. Men just do no trust others that easily. You should just ask him why." My 'sister' Sango said.

"Hai, Kagome-sama. Men just need to know that you will not ever reveal anything." I was surprised by his wisdom partially and the fact that he never touched my butt. I looked up at them with dried tears on my face and smiled which seemed to make them happier as well.

"Thanks guys." I said and hugged them. Then SLAP! Sango was blushing fiercely. I laughed and it seemed to feel better with them around with the same old habits as before. As if I never left.

We talked and laughed until sunset. Then I said that I was never bleeding and that it was probably just Sesshomaru just pulling a trick on her. Then, we heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted.

It was Yuki. "Yes? What is it Yuki?" "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you in his study, Kagome."

"Excuse me guys. I will have Yuki call on another servant to show you to your rooms. Led the way Yuki." "Yes ma'am."

**~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~ **

"**So, Sesshomaru. Are you going to show your love for her again? You are about to break. I can call off the bet. Her aura is a little off as well."**

"_No. I do not back down just because she is having a hard time."_

"**Call her into your study and see what she says. If she says something like 'I will love you no matter what or something like that we WILL break the bet. You do not know how much you guys are meant for each other."**

"_What do you mean."_ I commanded. I received no answer. I growled out in frustration. I called in a servant and growled, "Go get the Miko!" I had a plan. I would see her reaction when I pinned her on the wall.

About five minutes later I saw her head poke into my study. "Come in." I said in an emotionless voice. She came in a little hesitant. Then she said, "Sesshomaru, why? Why do you kiss me and then just leave."

"Hmph. Miko, you are tied to two. Everything is going to be more complicated now. What do you think I should do in your eyes. Hmm?"

She looked a little shocked by those words. She answered, "I would like you to show your feelings and come out of your shell. I would never do anything to hurt you unless I was protecting you."

"_Here's my chance."_ I thought in my mind. I used my demon speed and grabbed her neck. Then pinned her on the wall. "What do you know? About us demons and the danger that we are constantly in." I growled out. I realized that I really did mean those words.

(**The dots represent her taking a deep, strangled breath)**To my surprise she answered, "I know the... pain of...trusting then that person breaking it completely. I would ne...ver want you to...experience something like that."

She then cupped my cheek and said, "I forgive you. And I...will every time." Then she passed out. I dropped her body carefully to the floor. Then I called a guard to get Sango and the hentai of a Monk.

When they entered the girl named Sango gasped and asked, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing."

"You call this nothing!"

"Hnn."

"Well let me tell you something Sesshomaru. She loves you and always will! You need to your part because one day she will break and she won't be the Kagome everyone knows and loves!" She yelled at me. I really wasn't expecting those words to come out from her mouth.

Then I saw the Monk pick her up and leave with the taijai following behind him. When they were only a short ways down the hall, I heard her voice. "Where's Sesshomaru? Did he turn me...away?"

Then he heard a sob. He turned away from his door disgusted with himself for listening to his inner demon and taking on that bet.

**~~~~My View~~~~**

Weeks passed and Sesshomaru and Kagome were getting along again. Two weeks ago The whole group left the castle and now Kagome was by herself with Sesshomaru.

She was happier now. Sesshomaru was opening up to her little by little now. She walked into his office for her daily meetings for their alone time. She saw him stressing over a document at his desk.

She walked over and looked at the document. She gasped.

**~~~~~Kagome's View~~~~~~**

When I looked at the document it said '**WAR OR PEACE TREATY SIGNED OFF BY PRINCE OF THE WOVES KOUGA'**

"What's wrong, Kagome."

"I know Kouga. I could go visit him instead of you going." My mind was starting to reel with ideas. "I could do the peace treaty since you are needed here and since Kouga loves me I know he will do it for me! What do you think Sesshomaru?"

"I will send guards with you. If anything happens to you, I will personally visit him. Do not come back with even a scrape."

"Hai, hai. Demo I am not sure about the 'even a scrape' part because I am very clumsy but I will do my best!"

I ran out of the room to go and pack my things. The whole time I was hoping, _'Please do not let Aayame be there. Just in case.'_

**AN: Did I spell Aayame right?**


	10. The Gaurds and Her

** Do you guys have any name suggestions for the youkai who will guard Kagome? **

** Chapter 10**

**~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~**

I went to the war generals office. I opened the door without knocking, of course. I saw him jump up and bow to me with military position. "Rise general. I have a favor to ask of you."

He looked shocked to say the least. "W..what is it sir?"

"I need three of your best yokai guards. But, they must not like to harm humans in any way at all. Preferably youkai who like humans and think that they are decent. Can you finish this order by tomorrow?"

"Why do you need ones that like humans may I ask, sir."

"My ward Kagome is going to sign the peace treaty with the Prince wolf Kouga. Why, is there a problem with my choice."

"No sir. Demo, do you really think that it is safe? For her I mean. Oh, and I have five guards that like humans. Do you just want me to send all of them."

"Do you have files on them with pictures. I would like to see them."

"Hai." He handed me five folders. One had a red head youkai. He has emerald green eyes and a cheerful attitude. "_Hmmm. A kitsrune. He shall be a nice companion for that girl."_ I thought. I set it down in one pile.

The next had a strong looking youkai with brown hair and brown eyes. He was strict and didn't use fowl language. _ "Yes. Him too." _He was a shadow demon.

The third was a pervert yokai. He had blue hair and green eyes. He was about to put him in the 'no' pile until he thought, "_Hmph. She needs to learn how to defend herself."_ And put it in the 'yes' pile along with his brother who had red eyes and auburn hair. They are both Dragon yokai.

He got those four of those pictures and said, "The kitsune, the shadow demon, and the brother dragon yokai."

"Hai sir. Are you sure? The one with red hair and his brother get into trouble sometimes."

"Yes. I am sure. She will leave tomorrow at dawn, have them ready by then."

**(AN: I will tell you the meanings of their names at the end!)**The kitsune's name is

Akihiko*. The shadow demon's name was Daichi*. The first dragon demon with green eyes name is Hideaki* and the second's name is Hotaka*.

I walked down to Kagome's room and told her their names and that he picked them specifically for her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru! I love you!" She gasped an dpulled away while blushing heavily making Sesshomaru smirk.

"I..I mean...not like that...but...when am I leaving? What am I going to ride on to get there? Ah-Un?"

I just nodded my head.

**~~~~~Normal Pov~~~~~**

Sesshomaru walked out the door wondering how he was going to get used to the constant quiet when Kagome talked so much.

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned. "Hnn."

"I will do my best for you. Oh, and..." she went to her bag and pulled out something. "Close your eyes!"

Sesshomaru was a bit reluctant, but did it anyway. He felt something go around his neck. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's face close, and I mean REALLY close to his. She blushed then clasped something on his neck.

When she backed away he looked down at his throat and saw a necklace. It had a purple stone that said _Kagome _inside.

"J..Just don't forget me, ne?"

He nodded his head and said, "Now you close your eyes." She did so willingly with a blush coming up. He pulled out a necklace from his pocket.

It had a purple crescent on it. He clasped it on her neck. Then thought of something devious. He kissed her and said, "Come back soon, love." He purred as he said it. Then he walked out of the room, leaving Kagome blushing.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**~~~Next Morning~~~**

The next morning Kagome woke up to a knock on her door. "Come in." she said. Sesshomaru walked in. "You have your bags packed, right."

"Hai, hai!" she said while getting up. She was in her tank top and flannel pants again. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"What are you going to wear today."

She ran to her yellow backpack and pulled out a brown tank top and a red shirt to cover the tank top with. Then she pulled out some yoga pants.

"Put them on. Now." She looked slightly confused but said, "Hai." anyways.

When she came out she looked pretty hot. Every curve on her body was curved and outright perfect. "Well?" she said in an inquiring voice. He looked up like 'what'.

"What do you think?"

He used his demon speed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and purred in her ear, "Gorgeous." By now she looked like a tomato.

Then he walked away and said, "Be at the gates, in two minutes." All she could do was nod.

When she got there, she felt like all eyes were on her, watching her every movement. The gaurds were thinking that whole time, "_She will be mine."_

The game begins.

**AN: ** Akihiko means 'bright prince' Daichi means 'big, great, large, vast' Hedeaki means 'shining excellence; splendid brightness' Hotaka means 'step by step' Do you like the names or any suggestions tell me now!


	11. Formalities

**Chapter 11**

**~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~**

When Kagome got there she felt as if all eyes were on her. She saw a redhead walk up to her. He caught her hand and said, "Hello. My name is Akihiku." He kissed her hand. When he pulled away he turned to Sesshomaru who looked pretty pissed.

He bowed, "Sesshomaru-sama." then pushed forward one with brown hair and eyes. "Hello my Lady." He said while bowing.

"No, no! Just call me Kagome. What's your name."

"Daichi." he answered, then he turned and called out, "Hideaki, Hotaka." Two demons showed up. One with green eyes and one with red eyes.

"Hello. May I know your names?"

"My name is Hideaki and this is my brother Hotaka! Might I say, you look stunning." He said while looking her up and down. A faint blush appeared on her cheaks.

"Kagome."

"Hai?"

"Be careful around that wolf. Do NOT let him touch her, is that clear."

"Why would he do that?" Akihiku asked.

"Well...he wants to mate me and make me his."

They all growled, much to her surprise. "Do not worry Lady Kagome, we will not let a filthy wolf touch you." Daichi said.

Kagome sighed, "Please, enough with the formalities, just Kagome, ok?" She said with a charming smile.

That made up all of the demons minds. _"This ones a keeper."_ They thought.

**AN:**

**Sorry my computer didn't have openoffice!**


	12. Flirting and Naraku

** Chapter 12**

**~`~`~`~Normal POV~`~`~`~**

"Come, it is time to go, Kagome." Akihiku said.

"Oh! Um...hai." she said along with a charming smile. She turned and said, "Bye, Sesshomaru."

"Hn." He answered bowing his head to her in acknowledgment.

**~~~~~1 Week After Traveling~~~~~~**

"Hey, hey Daichi." Akihiku said trying to get his attention. "Nani." Daichi answered.

"You see Kagome. Well, what would happen if I stepped up my flirting a bit? Eh? Should I?"

"Go ahead. Demo, I am not sure Hideaki will like that. Look."

You could see Hideaki riding up towards Kagome. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Would you like a break?"

"Umm...no...I...I mean I don't want to slow you guys down."

"No no! Not at all!" He turned and yelled, "BREAK TIME!" Which really hurt the demons ears. He got off of his horse, and to Kagome's riding side.

"Take my hand and I will catch you always," he said with a wink. Kagome blushed a bit.

He helped her off. She then said, "I am going a bit far to change into more comfortable clothes. I mean, I can't ride in these for a whole day, ne? Hahaha." She got her yellow backpack and left.

**~`~`~`Kagome POV~`~`~`**

I found a clearing. I decided to get changed at the edge of it though. I pulled out a black tank top, that hugged my curves, and faded denim jeans that were boot cut but still hugged her hips tightly.

I walked out to the middle of the clearing, and I saw a giant rock. I sat on it and just thought.

"_All of the demon boys are pretty nice. Especially Akihiku. Then there is Hideaki, who obviously is a hentai and clearly likes me."_

I giggled and said aloud, "Demo, I already promised myself to my Lord Sesshomaru." I giggled again.

"_**Kagome dearest."**_

"Who's there?" Kagome said with surprise. Then she saw Naraku walk into the clearing.

"What do you want, Naraku."

"_**I want to give you a surprise."**_

"I don't want it. Now go away before I scream for the others to come over here."

"_**Now, now Kagome. Just let me give it to you."**_

"Fine." They both started to walk towards each other. "Now what is it."

He tapped her forehead and said, "_**Do you want to see how your friends are, and your adopted kitsune?" **_

"Hai." _**"Then here you go."**_ He tapped her forehead again and said, _**"It's your fault."**_

~~~~_Inside Kagome's head_~~~~

I saw Miroku's Wind Tunnel get out of control. Sango and Kiara both went to go and save him but got sucked inside. Then, his wind tunnel stopped. Naraku appeared.

"_**I set you free of your curse for a price. Kukuku. Now what will you do, Monk?"**_

Miroku got a dagger and said, "Tell Lady Kagome that I am sorry that I had to leave her."

Then, he killed himself.

**~~~~End of Image~~~~**

"NOOOOOO! How could you Naraku!"

"_**I would really appreciate it if you kept your voice down."**_ He punched her in the gut.

"Ugh." the breath was knocked from her. She felt blood going down from the side of her mouth. Kagome fell to her knees.

"Naraku. I will not let you have...me." She got up and ran towards the camp. Tears streaming down her face.

"_**You will become mine no matter what, Kagome!"**_ He called after her.

**~~~~~Demons POV~~~~**

While they were setting up the tents they heard a scream. It sounded like a young woman's. "NOOOOOO!"

"Kagome!" They all shouted at the same time. They ran towards the sound. They found a clearing with her scent.

"No doubt she was here," Hotaka said.

"and so was someone else." Daichi continued in a grim voice.

"Hey guys! Her scent is fresh over here! She or they went in that direction!" Akihiku yelled.

**~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~**

I ran not caring where I was headed. A few minutes later, I heard a rustling noise as if someone was running after me. I was still crying and could barely breath from that punch.

Then I felt arms around me. "NO! Get away! I won't let you hurt me or anyone else again! Go away, please." She whispered the last part.

"Kagome, it is only me. Don't worry, me and the other guys will always be here for you. Only you." The voice was Akihiku.

Kagome sobbed into his chest. Clinging to his shirt, like she was going to die. Then, all of a sudden she stopped crying.

"Akihiku...help." she whispered before coughing up a little more blood and fainting.


	13. Kouga attacks!

**Chapter 13**

**~~~~Kouga's POV~~~~**

*SNIFF, SNIFF* Kouga sniffed the air. "HM! Haku, Ginta! Get up, now! I smell Kagome. She has other scents around her and a strong scent of blood! They're headed our way! Tell everyone to get ready just in case. GO!"

"For Kagome-neechan!" they both shouted while running into the cave.

"Now to go investigate the situation." Kouga said then sprinted off.

When he got there, he saw a kitsune demon holding his Kagome, who had blood at the side of her mouth. He growled.

"Hey guys, found her!" the demon called. Three more came from different directions. "What happened to her?" (Hideaki said)

"Who cares lets just take her back. Lets go!" (Daichi) ordered.

Kouga backed slowly out. _"I'll just order a search party and we will get Kagome back ourselves."_

He left.

When he got back to their hideout, there were three party's already ready to go. Kouga smirked.

"Lets go!" "Yahhhh!"

**~~~~Demon's POV~~~~**

"Pack up camp, lets head to Kouga's palace now. We are going to sprint." Daichi said.

"Daichi, what do you think happened to her?" Akihiku asked while stroking Kagome's hair.

When they looked at Kagome, her face was contorted in pain. "I do not know. Now, lets go."

All the demons nodded their heads.

**~~~~Inside Kagome's Head~~~~**

"_**Oh, poor Kagome. If you come to my side, all of your pain will end. Don't you want that?"**_

"_No! Pain is apart of growing and becoming stronger. Who would want me anyways."_

"_**Inuyasha and Kikyo both joined my side. Did you know, that when this is over, they will both go to Hell together?"**_

"_Hmph. Let them if they want. Why should I care. He betrayed me!"_

"_**So your going to trust his brother? Kagome, really now, your trust is just going anywhere it can get, ne?"**_

"_You coward. Why don't you just come out and say it to my face? Just leave me be and let me wake up!"_

"_**I'll let you wake up, demo, I will not leave you alone. Goodbye my little priestess."**_ Naraku said as he disappeared.

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

Akihiko heard Kagome take in a sharp breath. "Akihiko?"

"Everyone stop. She's awake." They all stopped. They set her against a tree.

"What happened." Daichi asked.

"Well, Naraku came and he showed me the death of my best...*sniff* friends." Tears started to spill down her cheeks.

"Now, now Kagome sweetheart," Akihiko said while wiping away her tears. "Now, can you stand up?" he asked in a gentle voice. She nodded and stood up. "Ugh." She said as she fell back down.

She waited for the pain to hit her, but instead she felt arms around her.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Kouga?"

"Lady Kagome? Who are you!" Hedikie demanded.

"I am Prince Kouga. Who are you guys?"

"We are her gaurds. Now let her go." Daichi growled out.

"Fine."

"U...ummm...Akihiko?"

"Yes?"

"I think I might faint...again." Then she fell down.


	14. Kouga's cockiness

**Chapter 14**

**~~~~Normal POV~~~~**

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted. No one got to her in time, so she hit the ground.

"Akihiko." Daichi ordered. "Hai." He was next to her in a second. He picked her up bridal style. Then, he turned toward Kouga.

"May you lead us to your cave and have a bed ready for her?"

"Of course! Five of the fastest of you step forward!" Five of the wolves stepped forward.

"Go get five rooms ready. The best one for Kagome. She will be slumbering with the females. Now go!"

"Hai." Then all you saw was dust leading back to the cave.

"Come along then, but I shall carry her."

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Prince Kouga." Akihiko answered with a fake smile on his face.

"Fine." Kouga growled out.

With that they all headed to the cave.

**~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~**

I felt as if a hammer was pounded on my head. I opened my eyes and saw blackness surrounding me. I closed my eyes again.

After a few moments, I heard voices. 'Just be quiet, I want to go back to sleep.' I thought.

Another five minutes later, I opened my eyes groggily. I was surprised by what I saw. I saw a female wolf yokai with stunning blue eyes. I gasped and sat up.

"Um, hi." The unknown yokai said to me, shyly.

"Um...hello. Where am I?"

"You are in the female wolf den. Prince Kouga is the one that brought you here along with a few other yokai."

"Nani?" I said. I was worried that Kouga might have done something harmful to them. "Where are they?"

"Here. Just follow me."

.

.

.

.

We got to a opening in a cave with a fire going in the middle of it. All of the men sat around it.

"Kagome!" Kouga rushed towards her and held both of her hands in his and said, "Are you not feeling well, my love."

"U...ummm, no I am feeling fine! It's just that..." Kagome was cut off by Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Kagome nii-chan! They yelled. They ran towards her and tackled her to the ground.

"We were so worried-" "that you were gonna die!" Hakkaku started as Ginta finished his sentence.

**~~~~Demon's POV~~~~**

They were all quite surprised that she had such a relationship with a pack of wolves. They were even more surprised when two wolves called her 'nii-chan'.

"Ahem. Prince Kouga? May we start the business we were sent here to finish?"

"*sigh* I guess so. Hey so Kagome," he said while turning towards her, "Why are you here? Where's that mutt?"

Kagome looked down and said, "He...he...tried to kill me and teamed up with Naraku."

Kouga's face softened. "Oh...I'm sorry Kags." He said while looking at her.

Another shocker to the demons for they didn't know that was the reason why Sesshomaru brought her.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"That doesn't explain why you are with that puppy's brother."

Kagome blushed and said, "W..well, he...I mean I...no...um-" She was cut off by Akihiko who said something he shouldn't have.

"She and Lord Sesshomaru are in Love." He emphasized the word love.

Kouga laughed, which surprised Kagome, and said, "All the more reason for me to win your heart! Hahaha!" he said with to much confidence.

"Anyway. I will show you gentlemen to your rooms, Kagome you know where yours is. Goodnight."

He kissed her hand. That made the demons want to sucker punch him, but they held back. With that everyone got a good nights sleep, except Kagome.

**AN: Gomen a sai! (I am sorry) I didn't update sooner! Enjoy this chap though!**


	15. The Poisin Kiss

**Chapter 15**

**~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~**

When the female yokai blew out all of the fires, I felt a presence outside. As if waiting outside the door. I got up quietly so as not to wake everyone in the cave. I went to the door and pulled it open. No one was there. I closed my eyes and concentrated all of my thoughts to track down that menacing presence I felt earlier.

It was moving towards the entrance. I followed hesitantly. Through the halls of the cave that were still lit, I saw a shadow moving the way I was headed. I followed quietly and quickly.

_~~~~Time Skip~~~~_

It took at least five minutes to get to the entrance. I saw a flash of silver. I stepped out from behind the wall and stared in horror at what I saw.

**~~~~Random Female yokai POV~~~~**

I awoke to someone clumsy getting out of bed as if looking for someone. I got up and followed her. '_That's the human girl!'_ I thought. I kept following her until the entrance of the cave.

I smelled dirt and a hanyou. The hanyou appeared in front of her. She gasped and opened her eyes wide in horror. I decided this wasn't good, so I went to Kouga's quarters.

**~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~ **

Inuyasha appeared in front of me. I felt my eyes open widen in horror. "W...what do you want!" I bit out.

"Keh. Naraku said that he would like to see you for a while. "What for, hanyou." I spat out at him. He slapped me. He slapped me! I got up my anger flaring as well as my powers. You could even see the sparks of my rekei dancing on my skin.

"Ah..." All of a sudden my forehead hurt. I collapsed down onto my knees as I heard a swirling noise.

"Kukuku. My Kagome, are you ready to become mine already. That mark on your forehead will always hurt whenever I am near. The pain gets worse and worse." He tilted his head, "Why the face? Are you afraid? Hahaha! I knew that I would get to you." He walked up to me and put his finger under my chin.

"You have nobody."

"I have Sango and the houshi.(**Means Monk)** Miroku."

"What would happen if I, were to, say, kill them. Then what would you do?"

"I would keep living."

"Kukuku. Don't you understand?" He exclaimed in my face. He drew back his finger leaving a cut on my neck.

"..." I didn't want to understand what he was saying.

"I...WE killed them! Shippo and Kiara as well! You are all alone now Miko of the Shikon No Tama!" He turned and started to walk away.

He looked at me. My bangs were covering my eyes so I had a shadow over my eye. "You're wrong."

He stopped. "Excuse me?"

"Your wrong." I said louder. He turned around and said, "How so?"

"I still have Daichi and Akihiko and Hideaki. I also have Kouga-kun and...and Sesshomaru. They will always stand by my side!" I said with conviction.

He walked up to me and said, "Why must you always prove me wrong?" He bent down to my level. His face inched towards mine. Until his lips were brushing against mine.

"Goodnight Kagome." Then I felt his lips against mine. My vision started to get blurry. He pulled away. The last thing I saw was him smirking, then all I saw was black.

**~~~~Demons POV~~~~**

When the female came in letting us know that there was an unwelcome visitor at the entrance along with Kagome all for of us jumped up and ran with all of our demon speed.

We came to the entrance and saw Kagome lying there unconscious. Her neck was cut and her face scrunched up in discomfort. "I will send a report of what has happened to Lord Sesshomaru." Daichi said.

"Hai." Akihiko and Hideaki said. Hideaki, to everyone's surprise, said, "I will watch over her."

sigh. "Go ahead. Now everyone go scout the area."

"hai!" Hideaki picked Kagome up bridal style and took her to an empty cave. He set her down. The moonlight kissed her skin, her lips parted, and her black black hair was set around her in waves.

"Why do I feel so pulled to you?" Hideaki asked no one in particular. He picked up a strand of her hair as it ran through his fingers.

"Naraku." He heard her whisper. He stopped and held her hand which tightened in turn. "Why?" He asked the wind. He sat cross legged the rest of the night, and watched he the rest of the night.


	16. Mentally Tortured

**~~~~Chapter 16~~~~**

**~~~~Sesshomaru's POV~~~~**

A few hours after the sunset, a falcon came to my window with a message tied to its foot. It read:

_**Lord Sesshomaru,**_

_**Naraku has come with the hanyou and the clay pot. He probably told her something of importance. We cannot say for she has fainted.**_

_**She is not in critical condition but I recommend you come. She does not look well.**_

Sesshomaru growled low.__He crumpled up the paper and yelled, "Jaken!" He heard feet scurrying across the floor and something slam into the door. Then the door opened and in came a green imp.

"Yes m'lord? Wh...what is it!" Jaken said with worry as he looked back in forth using his cane to his defense. "Jaken, settle down. I will be going for a while. Some complications came up. I need you to watch Rin for me. Is that understood?"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama."

"I'm going now."

"W..w...what? Now? B..but what could be so important for you to leave as late as now?"

"My future mate has been injured." That is all Sesshomaru said as he left the room. Jaken new not to follow him for you never get in between a demon and their one true love or be killed.

**~~~~Kagome's Dream~~~~**

I saw Inuyasha cutting down at Kiara. Then Sango jump down onto him from behind Kiara. "Hiraikotsu!"

"Wind Scar!" I saw the wind scar tear threw their bodies and disappear. "Noooo!" I saw Miroku yell. Then I saw him take off his prayer beads and yell, "Wind Tunnel!" And Inuyasha yelled, "Kaze No Kiza!(Wind Scar!)" at the same time.

The wind tunnel sucked in some of the wind scar but some of the wind scar got Miroku's leg. "Ah." He fell down onto one knee closing one eye in pain. Then Inuyasha walked up to Miroku. "Inuyasha...please don...'t...you can still be forgiven."

"I'm afraid it's to late for that perverted monk." Inuyasha raised his sword while his bangs shadowed his eyes. He grinned evilly. Then he swung the sword down. Before she could see more, she was in a meadow.

The sky was full of rain clouds, and lighting and thunder resounded in the sky. I fell to my knees. I looked up at the sky with tears streaming down ny face. Then I yelled in anguish and a promise for revenge, "INUYASHA! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Oh really." said a voice behind her. It sounded sickly familiar.

"Could you really kill me? Do you even have the guts?" I snapped her neck around. I didn't see anybody. "You know it's all your fault that Sango, Kiara, and Miroku died. Now Sango and Miroku can never get married.

"Because of you, Shippo is probably dieing a painful death right now. And it's all because you were to weak and choose to hide behind my brother. Now what do you think about that." He whispered in my ear.

I felt myself start to shake uncontrollably. More and more tears started to form in my eyes until a steady stream started to come out.

Then Naraku came. "Kukuku. Did you like the company I have sent you? I thought that you might be bored, so, I brought Inuyasha here. Did you think that running away helped your friends?

"It just made me want to get them even more so I could tell you the news personally. You really should have been there. Miroku proposed to her, for I took away his wind tunnel to tease him, then I gave it back to them. Kukuku. It was quite the show." Naraku said while grinning evilly.

**~~~~Demon's POV~~~~**

Kagome has been asleep for a whole day now. Koga, Sesshomaru, Daichi, Akihiko, and Hideaki were all in the cave. Sesshomaru was by the bed holding her hand. Earlier they had discussed what had happened and the war threat.

Apparently Kouga just heard a rumor about Kagome being there so he sent it so she would come. Now they were all in complete silence. Kouga sitting on a chair in the corner.

Akihiko pacing back and forth, and Daichi leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.

While they were waiting for her to wake up, they heard her mutter, "They're all dead...weak...my fault." As tears fell down her face. Sesshomaru noticed immediately that Naraku was trying to mentally torture her.

He immediately stood and ordered, "Daichi, in need you to send a message to the castle and call upon the kit."

"D..d...demo, sir, he is in hiding and the decoy was killed. Do you really think that she will believe it is him?"

"Hai. Now send a message, now." He growled.

**Do you guys have any suggestions of what I should do for my story? Because I am kind of at a blank here so yeah! REVIEWS REVEIWS!**


	17. Shippo

**I am having a _writers block_! Please help me!**

**~~~~Shippo's POV~~~~**

I got a message that had some surprising information on it. Then I remebered the day I was supposed to die.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_I watched from the shadows as Sesshomaru held his hand over my mouth while holding me. I couldn't understand what was going on! I felt tears starting tear up as I watched my okaa-san watch the battle with wide, anguish filled eyes._

_Then he heard Naraku say, "Your turn, kitsune." as he grinned evilly. Then he saw himself get pierced through the chest. He saw his 'mom' yell "Shippooo!"_

_Then, he blacked out. _

_When he woke up he found himself in a room with the Lord Sesshomaru sitting next to him in a chair._

_The demon lord looked at him and said, "You will keep your existence a secret. Is that clear. Your mother is alive and well. Do not worry. Now sleep." _

_Shippo was a secret now._


	18. Claimed

**Sesshomaru** and everyone else were waiting for her to wake up. Which she did. Right when she woke up she saw Sesshomaru. She was about to ask what happened when Sesshomaru's lips crashed with hers.

Everyone else felt awkward so they left the two of them. Sesshomaru came up for air and started to kiss her a little more gently but still passionate. Kagome kissed him back.

After a while Sesshomaru said, "I missed you a lot. Would you court me?'

"Yes." Kagome said, as they kissed again. The two never knowing about the upcoming battle.

**Give me some Romantic ideas that you would like to see! Thx!**


End file.
